


Теневой лис

by Higitsune



Series: Токайдо [1]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Сэймэй и Хиромаса путешествуют по тракту Токайдо.Сэймэй и Хиромаса покидают столицу, чтобы расследовать таинственную смерть молодого аристократа.Заимствована сказка про лиса-соблазнителя из Yuwei Caotong Biji/Random Jottings From The Cottage of Subtle Perception 7.331-32, история 42 авторства Ji Yun.История "Тень лиса" является сиквелом к истории "Ночь бесконечных сновидений" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495841





	Теневой лис

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50353) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Хиромаса приложил руку ко лбу козырьком, прикрывая глаза от низкого слепящего солнца поздней зимы, и узрел свое будущее, развернувшееся на много десятков ри вперед. Тракт Токайдо тянулся вдаль — извилистая дорога с колеей от повозок, с выбоинами и колдобинами, перемежающимися участками, засыпанными щебнем. Осакская застава осталась далеко-далеко позади, и по правде говоря, Хиромаса понятия не имел, на каком именно участке Токайдо они сейчас находились. Все, что он знал — это то, что Хэйан-Кё была где-то за спиной, а провинция Суруга была где-то впереди.

Взглянув на Сэймэя, Хиромаса в тридцать второй раз с тех пор, как они придумали этот безрассудный план, задал себе вопрос, почему он позволил впутать себя в эту авантюру, когда, по сути вещей, это было вообще не его дело? Это даже не было делом Сэймэя. Оно касалось родственника Хиромасы, Фудзивары-но Кинто, губернатора Суруги, но даже в этом случае Хиромаса считал вопрос довольно спорным, поскольку и к Кинто это непосредственного отношения тоже не имело.

На самом деле Кинто полагалось служить губернатором еще два года, но недавно он вернулся в столицу, жалуясь на многочисленные хвори. Оказалось, что климат Суруги вреден для его хрупкого здоровья. Хиромаса, помнится, весьма удивился подобным жалобам, поскольку его родственник всегда был крепок и вынослив. Однако по истечении более десяти дней в пути — Хиромаса просто сбился со счета, который нынче был день, — он вполне мог понять Кинто.

Почтовая лошадь под ним фыркнула, и ее дыхание на холодном воздухе тут же превратилось в облачко пара. Хиромаса осторожно приподнялся в седле, чтобы облегчить страдания затекших мышц и отодрать от бедер прилипшие хакама вместе со всеми слоями верхних одежд. Он был весь потный, тело болело ужасно, даже зубы ныли от напряжения и прилагаемых усилий.

Сэймэй же выглядел на коне, будто сидел дома. Его каригину был непринужденно расправлен, хакама изящно развевались, а замшевые сапожки были девственно чисты, без единого пятнышка грязи и навоза. Хиромаса решил, что ненавидит его. Но поскольку он терпеть не мог кого-либо ненавидеть, тем более своего дражайшего друга, то направил свою лошадь поближе к Сэймэю и попытался завязать разговор, чтобы отвлечься от закипавшего в нем раздражения.

— А в воловьей повозке путешествие было бы намного приятнее, — начал Хиромаса.

— Ты говоришь это каждый день за последние одиннадцать дней, — невозмутимо отозвался Сэймэй. — И я повторю тебе мой неизменный ответ, который я говорил столько же раз и раньше: так было бы значительно медленнее.

— Да, но… — Хиромаса широко повел рукой, охватывая окружающий пейзаж, — если бы мы ехали в повозке, у нас была бы отличная возможность наслаждаться красивыми видами.

— В самом деле, Хиромаса, — Сэймэй одарил его одним из своих многозначительных взглядов.

Хиромаса замолчал. Наверное, он выбрал не самое удачное время для спора. Надо было потерпеть до того момента, когда их путь пролегал бы по более красивым местам. Лоскутная же вереница заброшенных рисовых полей и уродливые заросли сорняков на обочине совершенно не способствовали подтверждению его слов. 

Хиромаса не признавал и не понимал слова "неудача". Послав коня вперед, он снова пристроился рядом с Сэймэем и продолжил:

— Воловья повозка намного удобнее.

— Только если она хорошо оббита изнутри мягким.

— Моя повозка просто невероятно хорошо оббита, ты же знаешь.

— Даже слишком хорошо, — в глазах Сэймэя плескалось лукавое веселье. — Мы бы проспали все путешествие.

— Ну, положим, не все путешествие… — Хиромаса почувствовал, как его лицо заливается краской от одной мыслишки, и еще раз сменил подход. — Сэймэй, ты должен признать, что набитая подушками воловья повозка куда больше подошла бы для целей нашей поездки.

— Я не признаю ничего подобного. Для меня совершенно очевидно, что лошадь гораздо удобнее, поскольку намного быстрее повозки. С ней меньше хлопот, она вряд ли застрянет в канаве и к тому же с ней гораздо интереснее беседовать, чем с волом.

—Интереснее… что?.. — Хиромаса уставился на Сэймэя.

Сэймэй посмотрел на него в ответ, вздернул брови и расхохотался.

— Я не хочу ничего об этом знать, — но вопреки его словам, не прошло и мгновения, как Хиромаса добавил: — Я уверен, что мои волы — очень хорошие собеседники.

— О да, — заверил его Сэймэй беспечным тоном. — Причем, сказать по правде, намного интереснее, чем большинство моих сослуживцев.

Представив себе двух своих упряжных волов в шапочках эбоси и шелковых придворных одеждах, Хиромаса негромко рассмеялся. Ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль, и он сел прямо, вернее сначала оскользнулся в седле, но выправил посадку.

— А! Есть еще один довод в пользу путешествия в воловьей повозке, против которого ты не сможешь возразить, Сэймэй! Погода! Во время проливного дождя, без сомнения, гораздо лучше ехать внутри уютной и теплой, набитой подушками воловьей повозке, нежели верхом на коне.

Последовало молчание, а затем:

— Если лошадь достаточно быстра, она может обогнать дождь.

— Сэймэй…

— Ты прав, Хиромаса. В плохую погоду без сомнения лучше ехать в воловьей повозке, — Сэймэй погладил своего коня по шее, словно извиняясь, затем поднял руку к небу. — Однако погода вполне ясная. Возможно, тебе просто стоит признаться в своем предубеждении против лошадей.

— У меня нет никаких предубеждений. Просто мне немного натерло зад седлом, вот и все.

— М-м. Однако, Хиромаса, не мог бы ты мне напомнить, кто же предложил путешествовать верхом, чтобы расследовать это происшествие?

Хиромаса понурился в седле.

— Это была моя идея.

— И что ты сказал, прежде чем мы покинули город?

— Что это будет великолепное приключение, - пробормотал Хиромаса, мрачнея все больше.

— Именно, — Сэймэй одарил его ослепительной улыбкой. — Ты уже передумал?

— Какой ты жестокий, Сэймэй! И нет, я не передумал. Но я радовался бы нашему путешествию гораздо сильнее, если бы оно было удобнее.

Сэймэй мягко рассмеялся и сказал с игривой улыбкой:

— Тогда я обещаю, что когда мы доберемся до следующего постоялого двора, я позабочусь о твоих натертостях от седла со всей тщательностью и пристальным вниманием.

— Тогда скачем туда — кто быстрее? — ухмыльнулся Хиромаса.

* * *

 

Их скачка длилась не больше половины ри, а затем лошадь Хиромасы сбавила ход и отказалась идти хоть сколько-нибудь быстрее, нежели шагом. К тому времени, когда он догнал остановившего коня Сэймэя, взгляд друга был прикован к разбросанным вдалеке домам и мостам, изогнувшим спины над мерцающей синей водой. Хиромаса прикинул, что до города примерно около часа езды, а значит, следующий постоялый двор будет немного ближе.

— Мы можем возобновить нашу гонку, когда будем на подъезде, — предложил он.

Сэймэй обернул поводья вокруг рук и натянул, заставляя коня поднять голову, когда тот склонился к обочине и принялся щипать траву.

— Это Яцухаси.

— Да? — Хиромаса с возросшим интересом посмотрел на город. — Так вот где это произошло! Отсюда он выглядит таким мирным и, я бы даже сказал, скучным…

— Не стоит ни о чем судить по внешнему виду, — Сэймэй щелкнул языком коню и двинулся вперед. — Например, твой родственник. Когда ты познакомил нас, я был уверен, что господин Кинто всего лишь очередной спесивый пустоголовый Фудзивара, пекущийся исключительно о собственном благополучии.

Хиромаса нахмурился от такого сурового суждения.

— Кинто и в самом деле может быть себялюбив, но…

— Но я ошибался, — продолжил Сэймэй. — Отчасти ошибался, поскольку любому мужчине, рожденному в любой ветви семьи Фудзивара, судьбой предназначено быть высокомерным и пустоголовым. Однако господин Кинто показал поразительную заботу о других людях… по крайней мере о людях, менее удачливых, чем он, умудрившихся скончаться при загадочных и без сомнения любопытных обстоятельствах во время путешествия из Суруги обратно в столицу.

— Загадочных! Любопытных! — прошипел Хиромаса. — Сэймэй, как ты можешь так говорить?! Кинто был очень расстроен смертью свитской дамы его супруги. Быть поглощенной демоном сновидений… — он вздрогнул, слишком хорошо вспомнив, как сам недавно спасся от такого же демона.

Сэймэй поджал губы.

— Однако наибольший интерес господина Кинто вызвало отнюдь не это происшествие. Таинственная смерть молодого дворянина на постоялом дворе к западу от Яцухаси — вот что он умолял нас расследовать.

— Он умолял тебя, — Хиромаса решил, что это важно уточнить. — Не нас. Тебя.

— И все же ты здесь, — Сэймэй ослепил его своей улыбкой. — Ты готов к приключению, Хиромаса?

— Наверное, я был слишком поспешен в определении, применив это слово, — Хиромаса натянул поводья, сдерживая лошадь, которой вздумалось бесцельно побродить по дороге. — То, что произошло с молодым дворянином — чрезвычайно странная вещь. Нельзя же тебе, не будучи полностью посвященным в обстоятельства этого дела, в одиночку пускаться в рискованное расследование туда, где человек погиб при столь необычных обстоятельствах.

— Действительно, — губы Сэймэя дрогнули, и он опустил голову недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть улыбку. — Что ж, тогда давай перечислим заново все, что нам известно об этом деле?

Подозревая очередную насмешку, Хиромаса бросил на друга острый взгляд, но Сэймэй посмотрел на него в ответ с совершенно невинным выражением. Это не убедило Хиромасу, и он фыркнул, но все-таки начал рассказывать:

— Кинто сказал, что встретил этого дворянина и его свиту в Хамане, и поскольку они оба держали путь в столицу, то решили продолжить путешествие вместе. И в этом нет ничего странного.

— Ничего, если конечно дворянин и в самом деле был дворянином, — сказал Сэймэй. — К тому же, по словам твоего родственника, дворянин, кажется, взял с собой в путешествие еще кого-то — или что-то.

— Да, — Хиромаса нахмурился, заметив, что лошадь не переставая прядает ушами, будто подслушивает их разговор. — Кинто заметил, что молодой дворянин шел, наклонившись вперед, будто нес на спине большую тяжесть. Никто из свиты дворянина и его слуг не обращал на это внимания, так что Кинто счел это его обычным состоянием вроде искривления спины. Он забыл об этом до тех пор, покуда ночью в гостинице не услышал из комнаты дворянина приглушенный шум.

Сэймэй кивнул.

— Как раз на этом эпизоде господин Кинто проявил самый неприличный интерес к делу.

Хиромаса его проигнорировал.

— Кинто забеспокоился, поскольку шум был слишком неестественным. Слуга под дверью выглядел перепуганным до смерти и стал умолять Кинто о помощи… — вспоминая, что следовало дальше, Хиромаса почувствовал, что краснеет, откашлялся и продолжил. — Кинто поспешил в комнату и увидел молодого дворянина голым и… эм-м… он занимался делами Дождя и Облаков — за исключением того, что он был в полном одиночестве и, казалось, не получал никакого удовольствия от этого.

— Как ты элегантно выразился! — Сэймэй посмотрел на него, поддразнивая. — И тут, конечно же, тайна становится еще более интересной, не так ли? Позволь мне подвести итог: молодой аристократ сказал твоему родственнику, что принес на своей спине нечто невидимое глазу, нечто,осязаемое, но незримое, имеющее вес, но не имеющее материальной формы, и оно изредка что-то шептало, но в остальном не издавало ни звука. Оно странным образом обнимало его, будто укутывало одеялом, затем начинало ласкать и, в конце концов, просто домогалось силой.

Хиромасу передернуло.

— Кинто описал это: "Как будто кошмар душит". Это звучит ужасно, Сэймэй.

Пока они приближались к Яцухаси, Сэймэй не отводил взгляда от дороги.

— Ведь твой родственник видел подарки, которые невидимка оставлял молодому человеку, не так ли?

— Фрукты, безделушки, несколько медяков… ничего стоящего, — Хиромаса задумался, могло ли что-нибудь из этой мелочевки дать хоть какой-то ключ к разгадке сущности невидимого создания. — Кинто понятия не имел, чем помочь молодому человеку. К тому времени, как они достигли Яцухаси, дворянин был настолько слаб, что на ногах почти не стоял. Он даже взял третьесортную комнату в гостинице, чтобы не подниматься по ступеням на второй этаж с лучшими покоями, потому что ужасно устал. По словам Кинто, той же ночью молодой человек скончался.

— Скорее всего, от страха и истощения сил, — пробормотал Сэймэй.

— Кинто был тоже порядком напуган, — взглянул на него Хиромаса. — Именно поэтому он и попросил расследовать это происшествие на случай, если это существо последовало за ним в столицу. Как думаешь, Сэймэй, что оно вообще такое?

— У меня есть отличная идея.

— Да? — Хиромаса подождал объяснений, но Сэймэй так ничего и не сказал. Остаток их короткого пути в Яцухаси Хиромаса провел в размышлениях о таинственной смерти молодого аристократа и о том, с какой же разновидностью демонов они имели дело — напасть на человека настолько уж развратным образом мог, без сомнения, только демон. 

Сэймэй безмолвствовал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Хиромаса не любил отвлекать его в такое время и решил не напоминать ему об их шутливой гонке до постоялого двора. К тому же, подробный разбор происшествия оставил после себя неприятное ощущение, и он подумал, что предлагать развлечение, когда они собрались расследовать убийство, будет не очень красиво.

Когда они почти добрались до симпатичного двухэтажного строения, их лошади пошли медленным шагом. Должно быть, это и была та гостиница, о которой говорил Кинто. Хиромаса не видел ни одного человека, ни какой-либо деятельности, вообще ни одного признака жизни кроме дымка, вившегося над кухней на задней стороне постоялого двора. 

— Выглядит довольно процветающе, — заметил он.

— И, тем не менее, нет ни одного постояльца, — Сэймэй направил коня к гостинице, и когда они подъехали, ворота открылись, и навстречу гостям ковыляющей походкой вышел юный паренек. 

— Благородные господа, прошу вас, позвольте мне позаботиться о ваших лошадях!

Сэймэй, взглянув на него, прищурился, затем спешился и отдал поводья. Хиромаса тоже внимательно присмотрелся к юноше, но кроме угрюмого, напряженного выражения и почтительно согнутой в поклоне спины ничего предосудительного не заметил. Дружелюбно улыбнувшись ему, Хиромаса соскользнул с лошади и последовал за Сэймэем. Наконец-то они достигли цели своего путешествия, и Хиромаса дождаться не мог, когда же они начнут расследование.

— Я побеседую с женой хозяина постоялого двора, — сказал он, догнав Сэймэя, который внимательно осматривал здание и раскинувшуюся в обе стороны невысокую стену внутреннего двора. — Ты же знаешь, как хорошо я умею беседовать с женщинами. А ты можешь поговорить с самим хозяином.

Сэймэй упреждающе поднял руку, заставляя его замолчать.

—В этом деле нельзя рубить сплеча, Хиромаса. Существо, с которым мы имеем дело, хитро и коварно. Мы должны перехитрить его.

— И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? — нахмурился Хиромаса.

— Используя тебя как приманку, — безмятежно улыбнулся Сэймэй.

Он поднялся по ступеням в гостиницу, оставив Хиромасу с открытым ртом таращиться ему в спину. Когда Хиромаса пришел в себя, он бросился вдогонку.

— Постой! Сэймэй! Что значит – "приманка"? Что…

Хиромаса запнулся — ступив внутрь, он увидел испуганное лицо тучного бородатого мужчины, одетого в скромное коричневое кимоно из простой ткани. Хиромаса подозревал, что прибывающие на постой благородные господа не часто врываются в гостиницу, ревя как вол, поэтому он замолчал и изобразил приятную улыбку.

Изумление на лице бородача длилось ровно один удар сердца, затем он отважился шагнуть вперед и низко поклонился.

— Сиятельные господа, добро пожаловать в мою скромную гостиницу. Сей ничтожный человек зовется Рока. Во время вашего пребывания здесь требуйте у меня что угодно, все будет исполнено. Гостиница, может быть, выглядит и не слишком, но я уверяю вас, здесь тепло и удобно. Моя жена превосходно готовит, и у нас есть большой запас хорошего вина для удовольствия Ваших Сиятельств.

Во время этой продолжительной речи Сэймэй осматривался по сторонам. Как только Рока закончил, Сэймэй сказал:

— Вина. Теплого для господина Минамото, а мне охлажденного.

От такого властного тона Рока склонился еще ниже.

— Сию минуту, Ваше Сиятельство. Желаете ли еще других прохладительных напитков? Мы можем накормить и поставить в стойло Ваших благородных лошадей? Окажете ли Вы великую честь этому недостойному жилищу своим благородным присутствием ночью?

— Ваши лучшие номера, пожалуйста, — Сэймэй уверенно прошел мимо хозяина и направился по узкому коридору столь решительно, что развевающиеся рукава его каригину касались стен.

— Благородный господин! Не туда! — почти взвыл Рока.

Сэймэй замер на мгновение, затем повернулся с безупречно прямой спиной, буквально источая презрение. Он надменно посмотрел сверху вниз на Року и приподнял брови.

— Я вижу комнату вдоль по коридору, которая на мой взгляд устроена весьма удачно. Судя по расположению гостиницы, эта комната самая теплая во всем здании.

Хиромаса замаскировал веселье за кашлем. Ему не часто предоставлялась возможность узреть Сэймэя в наивысшем проявлении аристократизма, и даже если это было всего лишь притворством, то, нужно признать, весьма убедительным.

Несчастный хозяин заломил руки и снова поклонился.

— Ваше Сиятельство правы. Та комната очень теплая, но это не самое лучшее место для проживания, которое эта скромная гостиница может предложить. Прошу Вас, позвольте мне показать вам две смежных комнаты наверху, гораздо просторнее и намного лучше обставленные.

Сэймэй не двинулся с места.

— Я хочу спать в этой комнате.

Это вызвало еще больше отчаянных возражений у домовладельца, который упал на колени, умоляя Сэймэя изменить свое решение. Получив в ответ очередной отказ, Рока смирился, поднялся на ноги, понурившись и опустив плечи, и пробормотал, что уважаемый гость может занять эту комнату.

Не сказав ни одного слова благодарности, Сэймэй повернулся и прошел по коридору, открыл фусума в комнату и вошел.

Когда он скрылся из виду, хозяин тяжко вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Глупец, — страдальчески сказал он сам себе. — Какой глупец…

— Почему вы назвали его глупцом? — спросил Хиромаса.

Рока испуганно взвился, развернулся на месте, схватившись за сердце, и в ужасе уставился на Хиромасу.

— О, мой господин! Я… Я вас не видел! Умоляю, простите сего невежественного человека… — он снова принялся отбивать поклоны, но Хиромаса протянул руку и остановил его.

— Ничего страшного. Я займу одну из тех комнат, о которых вы упомянули, если это не причинит лишних хлопот.

— Да какие же хлопоты, Ваше Сиятельство! — Рока изумленно выкатил глаза. — Но я надеюсь, вы простите меня за те слова, что давеча у меня вырвались?

Хиромаса улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка вышла достаточно успокаивающей. Ему показалось, что он угадал, какую роль отвел ему Сэймэй, и должен был ее сыграть, поэтому сделал жест хозяину, чтобы тот проводил его в комнату. Когда Рока поспешно просеменил мимо него и начал подниматься по лестнице, Хиромаса спросил:

— Почему вы назвали господина Абэ глупцом?

Рока согнулся и почти захныкал:

— Ах, благородный господин, пожалуйста, не напоминайте мне о моей оплошности! Прошу вас!

— Чепуха, — перебил его Хиромаса, начиная испытывать удовольствие от своей роли. — Между нами говоря, господин Абэ иногда бывает... сложным человеком.

— Не мне, ничтожному, судить о поступках благородных господ, — толстяк вскарабкался по лестнице так поспешно, будто просто мечтал избавиться от общества Хиромасы.

Поразмыслив, Хиромаса пришел к выводу, что говорил с кем-то, кто был несоизмеримо ниже его по положению, слишком уж по-свойски, и решил испробовать на домовладельце другую манеру по принципу "добрый господин — злой господин". Он проследовал за кланяющимся Рокой в комнату, которую тот называл "лучшей комнатой этой гостиницы", с безразличным видом огляделся и внезапно рявкнул:

— Почему ты назвал моего уважаемого товарища дураком?!

Бедный домовладелец рухнул на колени и прижался носом к половицам, явно нуждавшимся в хорошей метле. Сморщив нос, Хиромаса подождал, пока иссякнет поток извинений и слез. К тому моменту, когда Хиромаса уже заскучал от шума и задумался, намного ли удачливее его в расследовании оказался Сэймэй, Рока, наконец, выпрямил спину и уставился на Хиромасу снизу вверх умоляющим взглядом на побледневшем широком лице.

— Ваше Сиятельство, в наших местах и на многие ри вперед и назад по Токайдо уже всем известно, что… в той комнате поселился демон.

Хиромаса с интересом насторожился.

— Демон, говоришь? И что это за демон?

Рока распростерся на полу.

— Я не знаю, господин. Он никогда не показывался ни мне, ни моей жене, но наш сын… — домовладелец прервался и вытер лоб, усеянный бисеринками пота, затем снова склонившись к самому полу, прошептал: — Нехорошо говорить о таких вещах.

— Каких вещах?

Рока страдальчески посмотрел на него.

— Демон захватил нашего сына и убивает его, а мы никак не можем остановить это.

* * *

 

Хиромаса почти скатился по лестнице, готовый высадить фусума в комнату с привидением, но обнаружил, что Сэймэй ожидает его в коридоре. Слишком расстроенный и смятенный, чтобы понизить голос, Хиромаса выпалил:

— Сэймэй! Ты знаешь, что за чудовище захватило это место?

— Тс-с, — Сэймэй приложил палец к губам и потащил Хиромасу к выходу из гостиницы. — Выйдем отсюда, нам нужно поговорить.

Оглянувшись через плечо на застывшего у лестницы Року, Хиромаса поспешил за Сэймэем во двор гостиницы. Когда они оказались достаточно далеко от здания, Хиромаса сложил руки на груди.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить, Сэймэй?

— Мы имеем дело с самым неприятным существом.

Хиромаса и так уже знал это.

— С демоном?

— С лисом, — Сэймэй бросил на него острый взгляд, предотвращая все возможные слова. — А если быть точным, с теневым лисом.

— Он домогался сына хозяина! — заорал Хиромаса, не в силах сдержать отвращения.

— Да, — ответил Сэймэй, сохраняя спокойствие. — Я это заметил, как только мы прибыли сюда. Бедный парень почти пополам согнулся, таская на спине такую тяжесть.

Эти слова поразили Хиромасу. Он моргнул, вспоминая, как юноша, низко сгибаясь, вышел им навстречу, чтобы забрать лошадей.

— Я… Я не заметил...

— Да. Люди твоего ранга редко замечают подобное. 

— Сэймэй, это грубо! — побагровев от стыда и гнева, Хиромаса плотнее запахнул на себе накидку. — Я стараюсь, очень стараюсь замечать тех, к кому судьба была менее добра, чем ко мне. 

Теперь уже Сэймэй пристыженно отвел взгляд.

— Я знаю. Прости, Хиромаса, — он дотронулся до руки Хиромасы и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Прости меня, что надерзил. Тем более что я и сам пытался выглядеть перед хозяином настолько неприятным, насколько это возможно.

— Хм… — Хиромаса склонил голову набок и улыбнулся в ответ, не в состоянии продолжать сердиться на Сэймэя. — Твой маленький спектакль был весьма убедительным. Роке наверняка не понравилось твое аристократическое высокомерие, но он искренне заботится о безопасности каждого гостя, останавливающегося в этой гостинице.

— И не зря. Его незваный гость опасен, — Сэймэй повернулся и посмотрел в сторону здания, глаза его прищурились, глядя в одну определенную точку. — Окно на юго-восточном углу — единственное в комнате. Его наружные ставни в плохом состоянии. Я думаю, будет несложно опустить их и заколотить окно.

Хиромаса внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Зачем нам это?

— Чтобы теневому лису некуда было сбежать, — Сэймэй пересек двор и направился к конюшне и хозяйственным постройкам. — Думаю, здесь мы найдем то, что нам нужно. Эту комнату надо запечатать настолько хорошо, насколько мы сможем это сделать. Материального барьера будет недостаточно, поэтому я наложу на него еще и магический барьер, и печать на дверь.

Хиромаса поплелся за ним, совершенно не радуясь при мысли о тяжелой работе. Он не забил в жизни ни одного гвоздя. Впрочем, было еще великое множество вещей, которых Хиромаса никогда не делал, однако Сэймэй каким-то образом всегда ухитрялся заставить его их делать.

— Ты хочешь не изгнать, а запереть его? — спросил он Сэймэя, когда тот вошел в амбар и принялся рыться в сваленных в кучу инструментах. — Уверен, что изгнать его было бы намного легче.

Сэймэй вытащил из кучи молоток.

— Я могу отогнать его от сына хозяина гостиницы, но теневой лис просто растворится в стенах комнаты и будет ждать новую жертву. Я полагаю, он так и сделал, когда прикончил попутчика твоего родственника. Без своего носителя теневые лисы предпочитают оставаться внутри помещений или пещер — где угодно, лишь бы не было прямого солнечного света. Комната в гостинице — идеальное место для жизни теневого лиса: свежее мясо практически каждый день, а если ему понравится вкус постояльца, он может отправиться с новым носителем в следующую гостиницу… если конечно носитель проживет настолько долго.

Взяв молоток, Хиромаса, наблюдал за тем, как Сэймэй собирает гвозди и несколько досок.

— Теневые лисы настолько сильны?

— Как порода, по сравнению с лисами, способными принимать человеческий облик, они слабее, — оглядевшись в амбаре в последний раз, Сэймэй вышел во двор, продолжая говорить. — Но недостаток силы они восполняют хитростью. У них нет осязаемой формы, поэтому бороться с ними труднее. Они текучи как вода и разрушают своих носителей постепенно, питаясь их жизненной силой. Если они украдут достаточно силы, теневые лисы могут дорасти до того, что станут способны принимать человеческий облик. Этот, я думаю, уже близок к своей цели. Еще одна жертва, и он будет готов сменить форму. 

Хиромаса кивнул, обдумывая сказанное.

— Сын хозяина уже очень слаб. Но где ты найдешь еще одну жертву? Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься предложить этому чудовищу себя?

— Конечно, нет, - обиженно сказал Сэймэй. — Я собираюсь предложить ему тебя.

— Меня?! — пискнул Хиромаса и едва не уронил на ногу молоток.

— Я же тебе уже говорил, — вздохнул Сэймэй. — Ты станешь приманкой, Хиромаса, — сразу же, как только мы закончим заколачивать окно.

* * *

 

Хиромаса ворчал, готовясь ко сну. Он сбросил парчовую накидку и повесил ее на подставку, поставил шапку на пол, а затем принялся мучиться с завязками нижних одежд, втайне желая, чтобы Сэймэй хотя бы подумал о том, чтобы помочь ему с этим справиться прежде, чем удалиться в свою комнату. То, что им пришлось поменяться комнатами, и Хиромаса теперь был вынужден оказаться лицом к лицу с хищным теневым лисом в одиночку, было уже само по себе очень неприятно, но оставить его раздеваться без посторонней помощи было совсем уж невоспитанно.

— В самом деле, — пробормотал Хиромаса, добарахтавшись до того, что порвал шов на одном из рукавов, — это переходит всяческие границы, Сэймэй! Не понимаю, почему я позволил тебе уговорить себя. Уверен, ты бы сказал, что не стоит быть таким безотказным, но ведь это же ты! Как я могу отказать тебе? Несносный человек! Не знаю, что я только в тебе нашел?..

В конце концов, он выпутался из верхнего платья и хакама и повесил их на подставку. Немного поколебался, стоит ли развязывать пучок или нет, а затем стянул перекрученную бумагу и позволил волосам свободно упасть на плечи черной и блестящей волной.

И тут ему послышался вздох. Сердце его заколотилось. Хиромаса развернулся, пристально вглядываясь в углы комнаты. Медленно приблизился к лежавшему рядом с постелью мечу, по-прежнему озираясь с подозрением во все стороны. Его переполняло желание обнажить клинок и потыкать им в каждую тень, но он взял себя в руки, понимая, что это может насторожить теневого лиса.

Хиромаса заставил себя сесть. Одеяла были аккуратно сложены, и он развернул их и натянул на ноги. Сердце отзывалось тревожным стуком на каждый скрип и стон половиц под ним. За следующими фусума Хиромаса услышал негромкие голоса — Рока с женой укладывались спать. Он посмотрел на потолок — прямо над ним находилась комната, которую он собирался занять, пока не поменялся с Сэймэем. Хиромасе стало интересно, спит ли тот уже?

Его снова накрыл приступ раздражения. Когда они ужинали в комнате наверху, Сэймэй заказал лучшее вино и самые изысканные блюда, какие только нашлись в гостинице. Он вкушал пищу и смаковал вино с неприкрытым удовольствием, тогда как Хиромаса едва прикоснулся к еде. Заверения Роки, что его жена — превосходный повар, оказались сущей правдой, и теперь Хиромаса жалел, что не мог оценить ее стряпню по достоинству. Вполне могло статься, что это был последний ужин в его жизни, и у него совершенно пропал аппетит.

Незадолго до часа Кабана Сэймэй беззастенчиво зевнул и заявил, что готов отойти ко сну. Он разлегся на постели Хиромасы и помахал рукой, выдворяя его из комнаты.

— Все готово. Все, что тебе нужно — это спуститься в комнату и лечь спать. Сын Роки вскоре принесет тебе вино. Для теневого лиса это будет самый удобный момент, чтобы отказаться от юноши и затаиться в твоей комнате в ожидании возможности пристать к тебе.

Хиромаса неохотно поднялся.

— Ну почему я должен это делать?

— Потому что ты человек, — ответил Сэймэй с бесконечным терпением, — и потому что ты хотел приключений.

— Я бы устроил тебе приключение, Абэ-но Сэймэй! — оскалился в ухмылке Хиромаса.

Сэймэй расхохотался.

— Позже, мой дорогой господин Минамото, позже.

Теперь Хиромасе приходилось ютиться под тонкими гостиничными одеялами и ждать сына Роки. Он подтянул одеяла до колен, и тут раздался стук. От неожиданности Хиромаса подскочил.

— Войдите! — сказал он, надеясь, что это прозвучало достаточно властно, а не испуганно.

Фусума отъехали в сторону, и юноша шаркающей походкой вошел в комнату, неся поднос с чашечкой вина. Он едва держал голову прямо, его колени подгибались от напряжения под невидимой тяжестью лиса.

— Ваше вино, благородный господин.

Чувствуя жалость к нему, Хиромаса протянул руку и взял чашечку с подноса, чтобы не заставлять паренька вставать на колени.

— Благодарю.

На мгновение парень поднял взгляд на Хиромасу, но тут же снова опустил голову.

— Доброй ночи, благородный господин, — парень слегка поклонился и побрел к выходу. С каждым шагом казалось, что он становился прямее и выше. Хиромаса сжал в пальцах чашечку и задержал дыхание, следя, заглотил ли теневой лис приманку. К тому времени, как сын Роки пересек комнату и закрыл фусума, он выглядел совершенно свободным от своей ноши, и на лице его отразилось изумление и радость.

Хиромаса выпил вино одним глотком. Ловушка расставлена, но теперь она должна захлопнуться. Это наверняка будет труднее всего — ждать, что произойдет дальше, ждать, когда теневой лис сделает свой ход.

Поставив пустую чашечку рядом, Хиромаса в последний раз поправил одеяла и погасил весь свет, кроме одной свечи. Он улегся набок, чувствуя, как в животе узлом скрутилась тревога. Руки и ноги были так напряжены, что Хиромасе пришлось силком заставлять себя расслабиться. Со всех сторон к нему подползала темнота. Он напрягал слух, чтобы услышать хоть малейший шорох, но ничего не слышал.

Хиромаса начал нервничать. А вдруг теневой лис так и не слез со спины сына Роки? Что, если он сам не пришелся по вкусу? А может, это существо уже просочилось через перекрытия потолка и прямо сейчас домогается Сэймэя? Мысли множились, одна хуже другой. Полный беспокойства, Хиромаса перевернулся на другой бок и оказался лицом к свече. Он посмотрел на ровное высокое пламя, которое не колыхало ни одно дуновение воздуха. Это говорило о том, что Хиромаса хорошо потрудился, заколачивая окна, и немного успокоило его. Довольный собой, Хиромаса постепенно стал проваливаться в сон.

Прошло совсем немного времени, когда сквозь дрему Хиромаса ощутил тяжесть, крадущуюся поверх одеял. Потом к нему кто-то прижался. Но когда его погладили по шее и лизнули ухо, Хиромаса подпрыгнул и мгновенно проснулся.

С воплем он резко сел и принялся колотить себя руками по спине, пытаясь схватить нечто, с упорством цепляющееся за него сзади, но даже не смог прикоснуться к нему. Под руками не было совершенно ничего, хотя Хиромаса отчетливо ощущал прижавшееся к нему тело. Он завертел головой, пытаясь укусить его, но его распущенные волосы хлестнули по лицу и больно ударили по глазам. Нечто снова лизнуло Хиромасу, и по коже поползли мурашки, когда невидимый язык совершенно непристойно проник в ушную раковину.

Хиромасу затошнило, и он почувствовал, как желчь поднимается к горлу. С криком отвращения он вскочил на ноги, затем бросился на постель и принялся кататься на спине, пытаясь сбросить теневого лиса. Это не помогло, и тогда Хиромаса снова вскочил и начал изо всех сил биться спиной о стены.

Лис усмехнулся прямо ему в ухо.

Хиромаса заорал и со всего размаху врезался в одежную подставку, опрокинув ее на пол, затем он повторил попытку с сундуком и парой полок. Сундук с громким треском перевернулся, полки упали на пол. Хиромаса продолжал орать.

По комнате поплыл негромкий напев. Хиромаса перестал кричать и если не распознал слова заклинания, то узнал голос.

— Сэймэй! Сэймэй?

В темном углу комнаты появилось мерцание, и из тени выступил Сэймэй, полностью одетый и держащий в руке кусочек бумаги с начертанным на нем заклинанием.

Хиромаса снова замахал руками, пытаясь стряхнуть живую шевелящуюся тяжесть теневого лиса.

— Сними с меня эту тварь! — крикнул он, а затем вспомнил вздох, когда он распустил волосы. — Как долго ты был здесь? Сэймэй, ты наблюдал за мной?

— Я всегда наблюдаю за тобой, — Сэймэй сжал между руками фуду, а затем метнул ее в Хиромасу. Хиромаса вскрикнул и пригнулся, и тут же почувствовал, как заклинание ударило теневого лиса, все еще цеплявшегося за его спину. Существо затряслось, и Хиромаса ярко представил себе, что оно сейчас, должно быть, похоже на разъяренную кошку с вздыбленной шерстью. Ощущения были сродни освобождению из засасывающей трясины, и он встряхнулся. И тут тварь оттолкнулась от него, вонзив когти, и отпрыгнула. От сильного толчка Хиромаса пошатнулся и упал.

Он быстро вскочил на ноги и увидел, что Сэймэй борется с демоном. Хиромаса уставился на них с раскрытым ртом. Теперь он увидел теневого лиса — его силуэт обозначился на фоне ослепительно-белого каригину Сэймэя. Лис щелкал клыками у его горла, оттесняя Сэймэя с к стене. Сэймэй шипел заклинания, но лис стегал хвостом и, прижав уши, снова и снова пытался укусить.

Следующее заклинание швырнуло лиса в сторону. Хиромаса услышал звук удара, будто тварь ударилась об стену, но увидеть ее больше не мог. Сэймэй собрался, закатал рукава и начал негромко и быстро читать нараспев другое заклинание, а его пальцы запорхали, сплетая сложную вязь печатей. 

— Сэймэй! — Хиромаса протопал прямо через расстеленную постель, схватил меч и обнажил клинок, очертив им резкую дугу. — Скажи мне, где оно, и я снесу ему голову!

— Ты не можешь срубить голову тени, — сказал Сэймэй, прервав чтение заклинания. В следующее мгновение лис снова набросился на него, встряхнул и швырнул через всю комнату. Хиромаса кинулся на помощь и бережно помог Сэймэю подняться. 

Не обращая на Хиромасу внимания, Сэймэй взглянул на отблески свечей на клинке.

— Нельзя срубить ему голову, но можно создать отсутствие тени. Закрой глаза, Хиромаса!

— Что?..

Прежде, чем Хиромаса успел что-то понять, Сэймэй накинул Хиромасе на лицо свой рукав и резко выкрикнул короткое заклинание. Крошечный огонек свечи вдруг взорвался ослепительным светом, который прокатился волной по всей комнате, не оставив ни одного неосвещенного уголка. Даже сквозь завесу рукава свет ослепил Хиромасу до боли в глазах. Нестерпимо яркая вспышка уничтожила всю тьму в комнате, и на краткий миг Хиромаса увидел теневого лиса, пытавшего сбежать — он раздробился на мелкие кусочки, а затем рассеялся пылью в чистом белом свете.

— Теневой лис, — произнес он. — Он…

— Да, — ответил Сэймэй и осел на пол, зажав левой рукой правое запястье. На белоснежном шелке каригину расцвел кроваво-красный цветок.

В приступе тревоги и чувства вины Хиромаса упал на колени рядом с другом.

— Сэймэй, ты ранен…

Лицо Сэймэя приняло сердитое выражение, но он не успел ответить, потому что раздался робкий стук в дверь. 

— Войдите, — сказал Сэймэй, и из-за отодвинувшихся фусума выглянули испуганные Рока, его жена и сын с распахнутыми в ужасе глазами и пепельными лицами.

— Мы слышали… Мы думали… Мы не знали, что делать! — Рока, упал на колени, поклонился до пола и прижался носом к половицам. Жена и сын тут же последовали за ним.

— Все хорошо, — Сэймэй стряхнул с себя удерживавшую его руку Хиромасы и встал, словно не замечая, как кровь струится по пальцам и капает на скомканные одеяла. 

— Демон уничтожен. Твой сын вскоре поправится.

— Правда?! — Рока вскинул глаза на Сэймэя. — Вы изгнали демона?

Сэймэй улыбнулся.

— Он больше никогда не причинит вреда ни твоей семье, ни кому бы то ни было еще.

— Но благородный господин, он вас поранил! — Рока указал на расплывшееся по белому рукаву пятно крови и вскочил на ноги с еще более испуганным видом. — Я тотчас же побегу за лекарем. Он живет неподалеку отсюда.

— Благодарю за заботу, но со мной все будет хорошо, — Сэймэй скомкал шелк рукава на правой руке и прижал его к ране, чтобы остановить кровь. — Забирай свою семью и спокойно иди отдыхать, Рока. Здесь больше нечего делать.

Рока неуверенно кивнул.

— Моя жена приготовит вам самый лучший завтрак, благородные господа. И, конечно же, мы не возьмем оплаты за постой. 

— Да, да, очень любезно с твоей стороны, — Сэймэй помахал рукой, выдворяя благодарного хозяина гостиницы из комнаты. Как только Рока задвинул за собой фусума, Сэймэй, шатаясь, сделал шаг к постели и тяжело осел, баюкая раненую руку и шипя сквозь зубы.

Хиромаса присел рядом.

— Тебе здорово досталось, Сэймэй.

— Не волнуйся по пустякам, Хиромаса. Я просто устал. Сражение с теневым лисом отняло у меня все силы.

— Приляг и отдохни, — предложил Хиромаса, потянув Сэймэя за плечи, уложил на постель и накрыл одеялами. — Я попрошу жену Роки сделать тебе напиток, восстанавливающий силы.

— Полагаю, тебе нравится заботиться, — улыбнулся Сэймэй.

— О тебе? Конечно, нравится, — Хиромаса улыбнулся в ответ и сжал здоровую руку Сэймэя. — Что ж, Сэймэй. Это и было приключение, не так ли?

— Оно самое. Спасибо, — Сэймэй уютно устроился в постели, веки его отяжелели, и было заметно, насколько он вымотан. Он даже не протестовал, когда Хиромаса попытался подвернуть его рукав и осмотреть рану.

— Лис оцарапал тебя, — бережно держа руку Сэймэя, Хиромаса осторожно повернул ее в одну сторону, затем в другую, рассматривая порезы при свете свечи. Раны были глубокие и почерневшие, и вокруг них под белой кожей виднелась темная тень.

— В ранах тьма. Я боюсь, что эта тварь могла отравить тебя.

— Хмм… — Сэймэй зевнул. — Они со временем заживут.

Хиромаса сжал его руку.

— А вот если бы мы путешествовали в воловьей повозке, ты мог бы ехать до самого дома с удобствами и спать хоть всю дорогу.

Сэймэй устало фыркнул.

— Если бы мы тащились в воловьей повозке, мы бы еще даже Камудзаки не достигли. Рока потерял бы своего сына, а теневой лис привязался бы к очередному неосторожному путешественнику. Мы все правильно сделали, Хиромаса. Так что будь доволен.

Он снова зевнул и еще глубже зарылся в одеяла.

— Я доволен, — мягко проговорил Хиромаса. Он поднял свою накидку с пола, куда она упала вместе с подставкой, и набросил на Сэймэя, чтобы ему было теплее, а потом еще долго сидел рядом, охраняя сон друга.


End file.
